Amante por um mês
by Lina-Marquez
Summary: Diante de uma grande oportunidade, InuYasha, um irresistível partido, está decidido a ter Kagome, a fria e sensual companheira de jogo, em seus braços por um mês, ao ganhar uma aposta... HENTAI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: InuYasha & Cia não me pertencem. Essa história é baseada numa obra de Miranda Lee.

_AMANTE POR UM MÊS_

**Capítulo 1**

InuYasha Taisho saltou para dentro de sua Ferrari vermelha brilhante e dirigiu-se não para o hipódromo de Randwick, e sim diretamente para a casa dos pais, nos arredores de Sydney. Seus planos mudaram. A noite an­terior os tinha mudado.

Hoje, não, murmurou InuYasha para si mesmo, enquanto corria pelas estradas amplas a oeste de Sydney, sem se dar conta dos olhares mal-intencionados que recebia da maioria das mulheres dos carros que ultrapassava, e de todas aquelas nos carros com os quais emparelhava nos sinais de trânsito.

Somente uma mulher ocupava a mente de InuYasha naque­les dias. Somente uma mulher, ele desejava que o olhasse como se ele valesse a pena e não como um _playboyzinho _convencido sem nada na cabeça.

Por mais de cinco anos, havia suportado as farpas que Kagome Higurashi atirava-lhe na mesa de jogo todas as noites de sexta-feira e também nas corridas das tardes de sábado.

Cinco anos suportando tal tratamento. Era tempo demais!

Mesmo assim, precisava confessar que até a noite an­terior apreciava as disputas verbais de uma maneira per­versa, apesar do fato de geralmente Kagome levar a me­lhor. Quando, temporariamente, há alguns meses ela o ignorou, ele odiou. InuYasha descobriu, então, que preferia ser provocado a ser ignorado.

No entanto, Kagome exagerou na noite passada.

Imagine se ele ficaria ao alcance da língua cáustica daquela mulher novamente, hoje nas corridas. Chegara ao limite!

O sinal ficou verde e ele pisou fundo no acelerador. A Ferrari deu um salto, os pneus cantaram levemente e ele disparou pela estrada. No entanto, devido ao limite de velocidade naquela parte da auto estrada e aos sinais de trânsito, não havia alívio para a frustração de InuYasha na velocidade, nem fuga para os pensamentos. Logo estaria novamente parado no sinal vermelho, irritadíssimo, pensando em sua vingança.

Naquele exato momento, ela estaria nas corridas, possivelmente sentada no bar da tribuna, bebericando sua taça de champanhe, com seu ar frio e classudo de sempre sem ligar a mínima por ele não ter aparecido. E InuYasha sentado em seu carro fumegante, já lamentando a decisão denão ir. Ele _amava _as corridas. Eram uma de suas paixões.E uma das dela também, infelizmente.

Havia conhecido Kagome por causa da paixão comum, cavalos. Há pouco mais de cinco anos ela tonara-sea terceira sócia em uma sociedade formada por ele e pelo melhor amigo, Miroku, com a ajuda de Bankotsu Houtou, um dos jovens treinadores mais promissores de Sydney.

InuYasha ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que conheceu a até então misteriosa Sra. Higurashi. Os três co-proprietários reuniram-se nas pistas de Randwick para assistir à primeira corrida do cavalo, uma linda potranca marrom, chamada Chama de Ouro.

Antes daquele dia, InuYasha somente sabia da existência daquela senhora pelos papéis de propriedade. Nem podia imaginar que também fosse Kagome a dona da agên­cia de modelos _Kagome's _e viúva de Hiro Higurashi, um banqueiro muito rico e quase quarenta anos mais velho que ela, que morrera no ano anterior. InuYasha _sabia _que ela era uma viúva rica, mas imaginava uma matrona gorda e cafona, por volta dos sessenta ou setenta anos com mais dinheiro do que conseguia gastar no salão de beleza e com uma ligeira queda pelo jogo.

Ele não estava preparado para a mulher de trinta anos, sofisticada, superelegante e superinteligente que era a Sra. Higurashi. E, com toda a certeza ele tampouco estava preparado para a reação negativa instantânea dela ao co­nhecê-lo. InuYasha estava acostumado a ser admirado pelo sexo oposto e não o contrário.

Olhando para trás, admitia que sentira-se atraído por ela à primeira vista, apesar de estar com outra mulher no dia. A sua noiva, Kikyou. Acreditava amar Kikyou e com ela se casaria no mês seguinte. O casamento estava destinado ao fracasso desde o princípio. Meu Deus, se ele ao menos soubesse na época o que sabia agora.

Ponderou se isso teria mudado algo, quando já pisava no acelerador da Ferrari, antecipando a mudança do sinal para verde. E se tivesse descoberto que Kikyou na ver­dade era uma fria caçadora de heranças antes do casamen­to? Ou que o que pensava ser amor por ela não passava do resultado das artimanhas e bajulação da noiva? E se tivesse terminado com a impostora e perseguido a enig­mática e estonteante Kagome?

A reação de Kagome poderia ter sido muito diferente se ele fosse solteiro e disponível há cinco anos e não supostamente apaixonado pela noiva.

Afinal de contas, ele era InuYasha Taisho, produtor e astro de _Paixão pela massa, _o programa culinário de maior sucesso na televisão. A viúva alegre, como rapidamente ele apelidara Kagome, obviamente conhecia o valor de um dólar já que se casara uma vez por dinheiro. InuYasha não podia imaginar uma mulher jovem e bonita como ela casando-se com um homem de sessenta anos por _amor._

Apesar de InuYasha não ter tantos dólares no banco quanto o falecido marido de Kagome naquela época, ele estava muito bem de vida, com a possibilidade de ganhar mais nos anos vindouros, o que acabou se concretizando. Seu programinha culinário, como Kagome, debochadamente, gostava de dizer era agora transmitido para mais de vinte países e o dinheiro entrava sem parar. Os negócios aumentariam ano a ano, com a venda de livros de receitas e as licenças de produtos ligados ao programa. Franquias de sua ideia mais recente, o restaurante _Paixão pela mas­sa, _surgiram em todas as grandes cidades da Austrália.

Além do potencial dinheiro que estava por vir, ainda tinha vinte e nove anos na época, transbordando de confiança mas­culina e testosterona. Em seu auge sexual, vamos dizer. InuYasha gostava de pensar que Kagome teria caído em seus braços, mas sabia que estava iludindo-se. Já se separara de Kikyou havia dois anos. Seu divórcio fora assinado havia mais de um ano e a atitude negativa de Kagome em relação a ele não mudara nem um pouco. Para dizer a verdade, havia ficado ainda mais hostil, enquanto seu desejo por ela aumentava insuportavelmente.

InuYasha ressentia-se ao pensar que Kagome não achava nada atraente nele. Ela, obviamente, o desprezava. Por quê? O que ele teria feito para criar tal antagonismo? Seria por seus antepassados youkais? Ela gostava de debochar, dizen­do-lhe que ele não passava de um amante canino, cheio de hormônios e sem cérebro. InuYasha sabia que era mais do que aquilo, mas nos últi­mos dias quando estava perto dela, não conseguia assi­milar bem as farpas. Ultimamente, sempre que ela dirigia seus lindos olhos verdes para ele e fazia comentários sarcásticos, transformava-se mesmo na espécie de animal machista que ela acreditava que ele era. Isso chegava a afetar sua capacidade de jogar pôquer. Droga! Ela afetava sua capacidade de fazer qualquer coisa! O charme, pelo qual era famoso, tinha desaparecido juntamente com a capa­cidade de pensar.

Ah, mas ainda conseguia _sentir. _Mesmo que seu san­gue fervesse com o pior dos ressentimentos, seu corpo queimava com o desejo vibrante. Por isso ele estava evi­tando a vontade de vingança este fim de semana. InuYasha desconfiou que estava aproximando-se de uma combus­tão espontânea por causa dela. Quem sabe o que ele poderia fazer ou dizer na próxima vez em que ela o provocasse da maneira que tinha feito na noite anterior?

— InuYasha, você poderia ter se casado com alguém como Sango — observara Kagome, após Miroku anunciar que sua mulher estava grávida. — Assim, você já teria um bebê ou dois. Se tem mesmo as ideias que afirma ter sobre um casamento e uma família tradicionais, então pelo amor de Deus, pare de ficar dando em cima das Kaguras deste mundo e encontre uma boa garota que possa lhe dar o que você supostamente deseja.

InuYasha, literalmente mordera a língua para não retrucar que levava mulheres como Kagura para a cama na inútil tentativa de aplacar a frustração que sentia por não poder t_ê-la._

Sem saber exatamente como, havia dado um sorriso enigmático para ela e experimentado alguma satisfação ao ver os olhos castanhos de Kagome turvados de frustração. Respirou profundamente, saboreando o ar mais limpo e sorrindo com lembranças felizes, enquanto a cidade fica­va para trás. Ele passava por locais mais familiares. A pequena escola cercada de arbustos dos tempos de crian­ça. O córrego onde nadava no verão. O antigo clube das lições de dança que desagradavam o pai.

Até onde sua memória alcançava, ele sempre esteve determinado a ser um astro. Quando fez doze anos, pensava em uma carreira no palco, nos shows que misturavam canto, dança e sapateado, seus preferidos. No entanto, mesmo com sua excelente técnica de bailarino, ficou alto e grande demais para competir com os dançarinos mais baixos e mais esbeltos. Além disso, seu canto deixava muito a desejar. Quando descartou a carreira musical, decidiu focar sua ambição na arte de representar, imagi­nando-se um John Travolta australiano. Muita gente dizia que os dois se pareciam.

Porém, assim como a carreira musical, a de ator tam­bém foi posta de lado depois que ele não passou nos testes de nenhuma das academias de artes dramáticas australianas. Conseguiu algumas pequenas pontas em no­velas, alguns comerciais e um papel coadjuvante em um filme para a televisão, mas na maioria dos testes era sempre recusado por ser muito grande e ter um visual muito youkai.

Apesar de não muito convencido, InuYasha decidiu-se por uma carreira atrás e não diante das câmeras. Produzir e dirigir tornaram-se sua meta tanto na televisão quanto na recém surgida indústria cinematográfica australiana. Aprendeu as tarefas de cinegrafista e técnico de som, trabalhando para a Fortuna, produtora responsável pelos shows mais populares da TV na época. Assistiu, observou e assimilou até decidir que estava pronto para ter seu próprio programa.

Com o apoio da grande família, InuYasha tinha três irmãos mais velhos, bastante indulgentes e cinco irmãs adoráveis, também mais velhas, iniciou a produção de _Paixão pela massa, _quando percebeu que os programas culinários e de utilidade doméstica decolavam. Contudo, o mestre-cuca descendente de australianos e italianos que contratou para o episódio piloto ficara com os nervos à flor da pele diante das câmeras e InuYasha tinha que constantemente, mostrar-lhe o que e como fazer.

Mesmo sem ter qualquer treino formal como chefe de cozinha, logo tornou-se óbvia a sua vocação para apre­sentar o programa. InuYasha finalmente encontrara o seu lu­gar. Ali, seu tamanho não importava, seu aspecto youkai era uma qualidade e o sotaque que podia fazer sem o menor esforço deu um toque de autenticidade ao show. O que também ajudou foi o fato de ele ser um ótimo cozi­nheiro amador, habilidade aprendida com a mãe. A ver­dadeira paixão pela massa da _Signora _Taisho e com sua criatividade na cozinha, ela alimentara uma grande família com um orçamento apertado, o que exigia mais do que um pouco de imaginação, haviam justamente inspirado o título e o conteúdo do programa.

_Paixão pela massa _tornou-se um sucesso imediato assim que InuYasha conseguiu um patrocinador. Ele nunca mais olhou para trás, para seus planos anteriores.

Seu sucesso jamais impressionou Kagome, mas com certeza, havia impressionado Kikyou. Ela reconhecia o que era bom quando via.

InuYasha fez uma careta ao lembrar da oportunista com quem se casara. Ainda ficava muito irritado, quando se recordava de como o juiz da Vara de Família tinha ainda a premiado com o privilégio de ser uma princesa paparicada por três anos.

Mesmo assim, valia a pena pagar qualquer preço para tirar Kikyou da sua vida, apesar de ressentir-se tremen­damente por ela ter feito e conseguido exigências. A ex-mulher ficou com dois apartamentos em Bondi Beach e o carro favorito _dele. U_m Porsche preto que ele mandara forrar os bancos, de couro também preto e colocara tapetes espessos da mesma cor.

Preto sempre foi a cor favorita de InuYasha, tanto para carros quanto para roupas. Comprara a Ferrari vermelha que dirigia agora, em um impulso, dizendo para si mesmo que uma mudança seria tão boa quanto um feriado. A atitude virou-se contra ele quando Kagome recentemente o viu entrando no estacionamento do hipódromo.

— Devia ter visto logo que a Ferrari vermelha era o seu carro — disse ela, suspirando. — Que outro carro um _playboy _youkai dirigiria?

Naquela ocasião, como atualmente acontecia cada vez mais, ele não havia sido capaz de pensar em uma resposta inteligente com rapidez e ela saiu dirigindo sua elegante BMW com um ar de superioridade.

Pensar em Kagome novamente o deixou aborrecido con­sigo mesmo. Prometera a si mesmo que não ia pensar nela naquele dia. Já tinha pensado nela o suficiente para toda uma vida!

Ao avistar a familiar caixa de correio à beira da estrada, as marcas de preocupação desapareceram do seu rosto. A propriedade dos pais não era luxuosa. Apenas alguns acres de um belo jardim, uma casa de dois andares, grande e simples, com tijolos cor de creme e construída sobre uma ligeira elevação no centro do terreno. O coração de InuYasha parecia dilatar-se quando a via. Ele não pôde evitar o sorriso quando manobrou o carro para entrar na garagem. Não havia nada que se assemelhasse a chegar em casa. O lugar das suas raízes, onde as pessoas realmente o conheciam e o amavam apesar de qualquer coisa.

Oooooooo

Oii! Meu nome é Celina e tem muito tempo que eu leio as fanfics aqui do efe-efe! n.n  
Eu to com essa fic aki, baseada num llivro que eu gostei mt e vi q dava pra rescrevê-la com os personagens do InuYasah. Me perdoem se escapar alguma coisa estranha, sem mt nexo... ainda to aprendendo a mexer no efe-efe mas espero que gostem dessa caliente história hoahoaho! O hentai num demora, prometo!  
Beijinhos!


	2. Chapter 2

AMANTE POR UM MÊS 

**Capítulo 2**

Izayoi Taisho colhia verduras na horta que _ela _mesma havia plantado e da qual cuidava pessoalmente, quando viu uma figura pelo canto do olho.

— InuYasha! — exclamou, levantando a cabeça e vendo seu filho mais novo andando em sua direção. — Você me assustou. Só esperava você amanhã.

Tradicionalmente, o primeiro domingo de cada mês era o dia da reunião da família Taisho. Seu filho mais jovem sempre ia almoçar com os pais, outros parentes e agregados.

— Mamãe.

Ele abriu os braços e a abraçou com o seu um metro e noventa de altura e ombros largos, encobrindo totalmente o corpo pequeno da mãe.

— Você já almoçou? — perguntou, após o filho a deixar respirar. InuYasha vivia a abraçando, era muito cari­nhoso, como todos os Taisho. Izayoi era de uma família mais reservada. Por isso, achara o pai de seu filho tão atraente. Ele nem ligou para a timidez da mulher e a levou para a cama antes que ela pudesse dizer não. Casa­ram-se poucas semanas depois, com seu primeiro filho já a caminho.

— Não, mas não estou com fome — respondeu o filho de forma surpreendente.

Izayoi franziu a testa. Sem _fome? _Seu _InuYasha... Ele era c_apaz de comer um cavalo mesmo à morte! Alguma coisa não estava certa ali.

— O que é que você tem, InuYasha? — perguntou, com seus olhos e voz de mãe preocupados.

— Não tenho nada, mamãe. Verdade. Tomei café mui­to tarde e comi muito. É só isso. Onde está o papai?

— Foi às corridas. Não às de cavalos. Ele foi as corridas de cães lá em Appin. Tio Koruni tem uns cães que vão correr hoje.

— Papai deveria comprar um ou dois cachorros para ele. Caminhar com eles seria bom para saúde. Livrar-se daquele pneu na cintura. Acho que ele anda comendo muito da sua massa.

— Está dizendo que o _papa _está gordo? — protestou Izayoi.

— Gordo exatamente, não. Bem alimentado.

Izayoi desconfiou de que InuYasha estivesse mudando deliberadamente de assunto. Conhecia seus filhos muito bem, mas conhecia InuYasha ainda melhor do que os outros. Ele nascera quando ela pensava que não teria mais _filhotes_Já eram oito filhos, um a cada ano, três meninos seguidos de cinco meninas. Depois de dar à luz a Megume, o médico lhe dissera para não ter mais filhos, pois seu corpo estava exausto. Então, com o consentimento do sensível padre de sua paróquia, passou a tomar anticon­cepcionais e durante nove anos não teve a preocupação de engravidar.

A pílula não era perfeita e outra criança foi concebida. Mesmo preocupada, um aborto jamais foi con­siderado e felizmente Izayoi foi abençoada com uma gravidez sem problemas e um parto tranquilo. O fato de InuYasha ser um menino, depois de uma fila de cinco meni­nas, representou um bónus adicional.

Naturalmente, foi muito mimado por _todos _eles, especialmente pelas irmãs. Mesmo assim, apesar dos ataques que dava quando não conseguia o que queria, fora uma criança amável e se tornou um homem encanta­dor. Todos da família o adoravam. Izayoi, apesar de não admitir abertamente, tinha um carinho especial por InuYasha, talvez por ser ele o caçula. Com a diferença de dez anos entre InuYasha e sua irmã mais nova, a mãe pôde dedicar bastante tempo ao último bebê. Ele a seguia por toda parte como um cachorrinho. Mãe e filho eram muito próximos.

InuYasha _jamais _conseguia enganá-la. Além da suspeita falta de apetite ela sabia que havia alguma coisa para afastá-lo das corridas numa tarde de sábado. Com sua intuição de mãe, sentiu que só poderia ser mulher. Possi­velmente a tal da Kagome, de quem ele tanto falava. A mãe nunca tinha visto a parceira do pôquer de todas as noites de sexta-teira. Ela também era sócia do filho nas corridas. Izayoi notara um tom diferente na voz do filho, sempre que ele a mencionava.

E ele a mencionava demais.

Izayoi gostaria de perguntar sobre ela, mas desconfia­va de que uma aproximação direta seria perda de tempo. Com trinta e quatro anos, seu filho mais jovem há muito passara da idade em que confidenciava seus assuntos particulares à mãe. O que era uma pena. Se ele a tivesse consultado antes de se unir a Kikyou, poderia ter evitado muito sofrimento. Kikyou fizera um trabalho bem-feito. Era inteligente e jamais falou nada contra os Taisho até o casamento. Mas depois, foi gradativamente afastando-se das reu­niões familiares, dando desculpas cada vez mais esfarra­padas, até não dar mais nenhuma.

Felizmente, ela agora era passado.

Apesar de não concordar com o divórcio, Izayoi era realista. Alguns divórcios eram como tomar a pílula. Uma necessidade. A mãe não queria que InuYasha repetisse o engano, unindo-se a outra mulher inadequada.

— Jogou cartas ontem? — perguntou, enquanto arran­cava umas folhas de hortelã da horta.

— Joguei — respondeu o filho, sem maiores esclarecimentos.

— Miroku está bem, não está?

Miroku era o único dos três amigos do pôquer que Izayoi conheceu, apesar de ter convidado o trio para várias festas nos últimos anos. A tal Kagome, como Kikyou, sempre dava desculpas para não comparecer. O outro homem, o árabe, também sempre declinava os convites, mas Izayoi compreendia suas recusas.

— Miroku está muito bem — respondeu o caçula. — Ele e a esposa vão ter um bebê daqui a seis meses, eu acho.

— Que bom para eles — replicou Izayoi, enquanto levantava-se, perguntando a si mesmo se a tristeza de InuYasha não era por causa daquela notícia. Ele sempre desejou ter filhos. A maioria dos homens youkais deseja. Fazia parte da cultura deles ter filhos que carregassem o sobrenome e filhas para paparicar.

Izayoi não tinha a menor dúvida de que InuYasha daria um pai maravilhoso. Ele era sensacional com todos os sobrinhos e sobrinhas. A mãe sentia pena do filho, quando via as crianças sempre em torno do tio InuYasha, nunca ocu­pado demais para brincar com elas. Deveria estar brincan­do com seus próprios filhos.

Se ela ao menos pudesse _dizer _isso.

Repentinamente, Izayoi decidiu que era velha demais para fazer uma aproximação tática indireta.

Quando vai deixar de ser bobo e casar-se novamen­te, InuYasha?

Ele riu.

— Por favor, não guarde nada, mamãe. Diga tudo o que está sentindo.

— Não pretendo desrespeitar você, InuYasha, mas al­guém tem que dizer algo. Você tem trinta e quatro anos e está envelhecendo. Você precisa de uma esposa, uma que fique mais do que feliz por ficar em casa e ter os seus filhos. Um homem bonito como você e de sucesso, não deve ter dificuldade para encontrar uma jovem que lhe sirva. Se quiser, podemos pedir à minha família para procurar uma jovem youkai que seja uma boa moça.

_Isso _deveria ser o suficiente para motivá-lo a tomar uma atitude! InuYasha podia ter sangue youkai correndo nas veias, mas era muito hanyou em vários aspectos. Chamava sempre os pais de _mamãe _e _papai, _enquanto os irmãos e irmãs diziam _mama _e _papa._

Naturalmente, casamentos arranjados eram como uma assombração para o caçula. Ele acreditava em casamento por amor e até certo ponto, Izayoi também.

O olhar de horror do filho foi bem satisfatório.

— Não comece com essa coisa antiga, mamãe. Quando e se eu me casar de novo, vai ser com a mulher de minha escolha. E será por amor.

— Foi o que você disse na primeira vez e veja no que deu!

— Nem toda mulher é igual a Kikyou, espero.

Ainda não consigo entender o que você viu naquela garota.

Ele riu.

— É porque você não é homem.

Izayoi sacudiu a cabeça. Então ele pensava que ela era velha demais para não se lembrar de sexo? Tinha somente setenta e três anos e não cento e três.

— Ela podia ter um rosto bonito e um corpo atraente, mas era vazia e egoísta — disse Izayoi com firmeza. — Você tinha que ser um tolo para não ver isso

— Homens apaixonados _são _tolos, mamãe — retrucou ele com um certo sarcasmo, imediatamente detectado por Izayoi.

Olhou para InuYasha, mas ele não prestava mais atenção nela. Estava longe, em outro mundo. Ela percebeu que o filho não estava pensando em Kikyou e sim em outra mulher. O coração de mãe ficou apertado quando ela entendeu que o filho, a luz de seus olhos, estava apaixo­nado por uma _nova _mulher.

Meu Deus! Implorou. Que não fosse a amiga do jogo de cartas! Apesar de nunca ter visto a moça, havia tirado conclusões sobre seu caráter, pelos mui­tos comentários de InuYasha. Para começar, era viúva. Uma viúva muito rica, cujo falecido marido era muito mais velho do que ela. Ex-manequim ela era também uma esperta mulher de negócios que dirigia uma agência de modelos na cidade. Para completar, tinha mais de trinta anos e era uma mulher sem filhos. Possivelmente não quis ter. A maioria das mulheres de carreira não queria filhos.

Em outras palavras, certamente não era uma nora para Izayoi Taisho.

— Amanhã eu não venho almoçar, mamãe — disse InuYasha abruptamente. — Tenho que ir a outro lugar.

— Aonde?

— O homem que treina nossos cavalos convidou todos os donos de animais para comemorar a chegada da prima­vera na casa dele e ficar no estado de espírito apropriado para as corridas da estação.

— Como uma festa — disse sua mãe.

— É. Acho que pode chamar assim. — concordou InuYasha.

InuYasha não pretendia comparecer. Nunca fora a essas reuniões no primeiro domingo do mês quando se dava o encontro mensal da sua família, que era muito mais importante para ele do que socializar-se com ricos e famosos ou ter algum aborrecimento com Kagome.

Mas a manhã seguinte seria diferente. Seria o dia D. O dia do Desespero.

— Entendo — disse sua mãe pensativa. — Miroku vai estar lá?

— Acredito que não. Não está mais tão interessado em cavalos como antes.

— É compreensível, InuYasha. Tem mais agora no que pensar já que a esposa espera um _bebê. E _o seu amigo árabe? Ele não é casado. Vai estar lá?

— Não. Você sabe que Ali raramente vai a reuniões desse tipo.

Então restava a viúva, Izayoi deduziu. A não ser que o tal treinador de cavalos tivesse uma jóquei loura traba­lhando para ele.

InuYasha tinha uma predileção pelas louras, mas as que fossem altas e com curvas, não as magrinhas. O que deixava a pergunta de como seria essa Kagome.

Tinha que ser alta, como ex-modelo e loura, pois o filho estava atraído por ela. Talvez até tivesse seios gran­des, como Kikyou. Já se foram os tempos em que as modelos precisavam tê-los achatados.

— E a sua amiga do jogo de cartas? — perguntou Izayoi sem resistir. — A moça Kagome, não é? Ela vai estar lá?

Ele sorriu, mas não um sorriso feliz. Esta­va mais para um sorriso resignado.

— Ah, sim. Claro que vai estar.

O que deu a Izayoi a resposta que ela procurava. InuYasha _estava apaixonado _por essa Kagome, mas a moça não lhe correspondia.

Agora Izayoi não sabia mais o que pensar ou sentir. Uma mulher que pudesse resistir a seu InuYasha, a aborrecia. Seu filho era irresistível na sua opinião, mas ao mesmo tempo, a última mulher com quem ela gostaria que ele se envolvesse, seria uma outra criatura como a oportu­nista da Kikyou.

Talvez fosse até bom que essa Kagome não ligasse para ele, mas francamente, ela devia ser cega e burra. InuYasha era um homem magnífico! Um homem que sobressaía entre os outros. Que espécie imbecil de mulher não o quereria na cama e no coração?

Izayoi colocou os galhos de hortelã que colhia, no bolso do avental e deu o braço para o filho.

— Venha, InuYasha. Tenho outra receita de massa para lhe mostrar. Uma novinha em folha — disse, puxando-o para a porta dos fundos e falando durante todo o caminho. Cobrindo-o com amor e carinho.

InuYasha permitiu-se, o mimo e o consolo. Sabia que na ma­nhã seguinte estaria em guerra novamente. Sua decisão de comparecer à reunião, o fazia ver o quanto estava viciado na companhia da bruxa. Não conseguia passar um único fim de semana sem vê-la. Tê-la evitado nas corridas desta tarde não havia adiantado nada.

Encontrava-se em um estado deplorável. Mas o que poderia fazer? Como poderia mudar as coisas? Como poderia mudá-la?

Não podia. A única coisa que podia mudar era a si mesmo. Mas como? Esse era o problema. Como uma pessoa pode parar de desejar uma coisa na qual está viciada? Tentara o método longe dos olhos, longe do coração, mas não funcionara. Aparentar estar vacinado não era o caso, pois ainda não tivera o prazer de experimentar o que desejava. Poderia procurar um terapeuta, mas não acreditava que isso funcionaria com ele. A cena aparece rapidamente em sua mente:

" - _Diga-me uma coisa, Sr. Taisho, o que essa senhora tem que o senhor gosta tanto? _

_- Vejamos, doutor - _imaginava-se respondendo. - _Primei­__ro são seus olhos. Eles são chocolates e brilham de desprezo cada vez __que me olha. Depois, sua boca linda me enlouquece __cada vez que se abre. Mas, o que me judia é __seu corpo longo e esguio, que normalmente eu não acha­__ria incrivelmente sensual, mas acho!"_

Seria diagnosticado como um masoquista com um distúr­bio obsessivo e compulsivo e depois, mandado para casa com uma receita enorme de antidepressivos. Faria terapia até a eternidade e pagaria uma conta que de tão alta não poderia ser escalada por alpinistas. Não, não iria procurar aconselhamento médico. Qual seria então a alternativa?

A resposta seria bastante simples se estivesse prepa­rado para enfrentar a rejeição. Poderia convidar a viúva alegre para sair. Marcar um encontro.

Claro, que já a convidara antes. Muitas vezes. Mas sob a desculpa de um convite geral para uma das reuniões da mãe. Ela sempre recusara. Era bastante educada, mas o resultado era sempre o mesmo. Obviamente não desejava passar ainda mais tempo em sua companhia.

Convidá-la para sair a sós seria um verdadeiro ato de masoquismo. Mas que droga! O que tinha a perder?

No dia seguinte saltaria para dentro da jaula dos leões e colocaria a cabeça dentro da boca da leoa. O que aconte­ceria depois era imprevisível.


	3. Chapter 3

AMANTE POR UM MÊS 

**Capítulo 3**

InuYasha acabara de sair da garagem e não havia passado mais do que uma quadra antes de sentir frio por ter a capota do carro abaixada. O dia não era um daqueles típicos de primavera, estava diferentedo anteriorque fora quente e agradável.

Confiar na previsão do tempo da noite anterior era tão ingênuo quanto pensar que Kagome fosse aceitar o seu convite.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo! Era puro masoquismo, mas nem todos os conselhos do mundo iriam fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Sempre fora perseverante. Desistia quando ficava irrevogavelmente claro que não conseguiria o que queria, como acontecera com sua carreira teatral. Só então abandonava o objetivo, colocando suas energias em alguma coisa que não fosse impossível. Portanto, até que Kagome não o olhasse diretamente nos olhos e dissesse que _de maneira nenhuma sairia com ele,_ teria uma pequena esperança de que atingiria aquela meta praticamente inalcançável. Chegou a tentar se con­vencer durante o breve trajeto até Randwick, que tinha uma chance razoável de se sair bem na empreitada.

Afinal de contas, a viúva alegre não tinha um compa­nheiro permanente. Se tivesse, ele a acompanharia nas corridas às vezes, pelo menos. No entanto ela sempre ia sozinha. Além disso, exceto mas raras ocasiões em que ela viajava para o exterior a negócios, _sempre _jogava pôquer nas noites de sexta-feira. Qual mulher envolvida com algum homem seria tão constante?

Não que InuYasha imaginasse por um momento sequer que Kagome levasse uma vida de monja. Claro que devia ter amigos homens depois de viúva. Amantes, em outras palavras, afinal de contas, já tinham se passado mais de cinco anos. Tempo demais para que uma mulher como ela ficasse sozinha todas as noites.

Por algum motivo, possivelmente autoproteção, InuYasha não havia pensado muito nos homens com quem Kagome pudesse ter dormido. Repentinamente, esse assunto pas­sou a ser a única coisa em sua cabeça. Depois de pensar sobre todos os tipos de cenário, desde casos secretos com homens casados até romances de uma noite e nada mais com divorciados que temiam um envolvimento maior, decidiu que ela provavelmente preferia ter encontros es­tritamente sexuais com homens do padrão descartável. Escolheria a dedo entre os jovens modelos contratados por sua agência.

InuYasha conseguia facilmente ver Kagome nesse tipo de relacionamento. Ela devia querer sempre comandar, sem­pre estar por cima.

Pensar nela por cima _dele o _fez ter sensações que não experimentava de forma tão repentina e violenta desde a adolescência. Ele estremeceu. Tentou ajeitar aquele volu­me dentro da calça, a fim de diminuir o desconforto, mas nada adian­tou. Nada resolveria o problema, à exceção do corpo inteiro de Kagome.

InuYasha entrou na rua Randwick onde estavam a casa e os estábulos de Bankotsu e jurou que faria Kagome sair com ele _e ir _para a cama com ele nem que tivesse que vender a alma ao diabo para isso!

A visão da BMW azul dela estacionada no meio-fio, bem em frente à entrada principal da casa de Bankotsu, pro­vocou uma súbita queda de confiança. Ela já estava lá, esperando para fazer com que ele bancasse o bobo mais uma vez. Não havia mais saída a não ser fugir. Mas InuYasha não era um covarde.

Por uma fração de segundo, a rua cheia de carros estacionados quase lhe deu uma desculpa para dar meia-volta e ir embora e esquecer sua missão insana. Do nada, surgiu uma vaga entre um Jaguar prateado e uma Mercedes azul. Os criadores que frequentavam a casa de Bankotsu não eram mesmo pobretões. Resignado, InuYasha esta­cionou com habilidade a Ferrari na vaga apertada e des­ligou o motor.

Depois de olhar no relógio, viu que já eram quase treze horas. Saiu do carro, bateu a porta e ligou o alarme. Lembrou-se de checar a aparência no espelho retrovisor, arrumando os cabelos com os dedos e franziu a testa quando viu a sombra que tinha no rosto. Nunca barbeava-se nos fins de semana, o que Kagome já comentara. Não quisera dar a impressão que enfeitara-se especialmente para ela. No entanto, já que planejava convidá-la para sair, isto é, fazer sexo no final da noite, a preocupação em não estar barbeado agora parecia bastante estúpida. Totalmente... Completamente... Estúpida! O que significava que continuava o mesmo. Sempre que Kagome era o tema em questão, seu cérebro dava lugar a uma abóbora.

Por outro lado, um coração fraco não conquistava nada. Nunca, InuYasha se forçou a pensar. Muito menos a mão de uma linda dama. Não que pretendesse casar com a viúva alegre. Não era _tão _louco assim! Tudo o que dese­java eram algumas noites na cama dela. Depois das quais, tinha certeza que a obsessão sexual e perversa dos últimos cinco anos, desapareceria.

Ele não a amava. Ora, claro que não! De maneira nenhuma! Por que deveria amar? Ela não era melhor do que Kikyou. Era só mais uma madame mercenária, de nariz empinado e coração gelado. Especialista em fazer os homens de bobo. Neste caso, ele.

Com esse simpático pensamento na cabeça e com as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta, caminhou relutante­mente pela rua, olhando para a BMW de Kagome. Ela devia ter sido a primeira a chegar para conseguir vaga tão boa. InuYasha ficou parado por um instante diante do portão da propriedade de Bankotsu, examinando sem expressão alguma no rosto a casa de dois andares, bastante elegante, do treinador. Tentava fazer o cérebro funcionar. Todos os proprietários de cavalos já teriam visitado seus animais. Estariam todos dentro de casa, tomando champanhe e comendo caviar. Todos, exceto... Kagome.

Certamente, ela ainda estaria nos estábulos cuidando da compra mais cara da sociedade. Um potro negro de três anos, que eles tinham adquirido de Ali e que havia se contundido seriamente no primeiro treino.

Apesar de InuYasha ter surpreendentemente, pouca intimi­dade com Kagome, sabia como ela se sentia a respeito dos cavalos. Ela os adorava. Adorava ficar perto deles. Nas poucas ocasiões em que ele fora a um domingo de Bankotsu, fora difícil afastar Kagome dos estábulos.

— Não venho aqui para comer — lançara ela uma vez, quando ele a chamara para entrar e almoçar. — Venho para visitar meus cavalos.

InuYasha sorriu com ironia quando se lembrou daquele dia. Ela ainda não teria entrado. Estava certo disso. O que era um alívio. A possibilidade de propor algo ao objeto de seus desejos em particular era infinitamente melhor do que em uma sala cheia de gente onde todos poderiam ouvir a gargalhada dela. Assim, sua humilhação não seria pública.

Tomando fôlego, na esperança de acalmar-se, tomou o rumo do pátio lateral que levava aos estábulos nos fun­dos da propriedade. No final do pátio havia um portão sempre guardado por um segurança. O de hoje, chamava-se Jed, um sujeito grandalhão e forte, que conhecia todos os proprietários de cavalos de Bankotsu só de olhar.

— Boa tarde, Sr. Taisho — disse Jed, abrindo o portão. — O senhor chegou um pouco atrasado. Todos os outros já foram almoçar.

O coração de InuYasha se comprimiu. Ele pensou que Jed poderia não ter certeza absoluta do que dizia, do lugar onde se encontrava. O complexo de estábulos de Bankotsu tinha a forma de um quadrado com um pátio no centro. Cada lado do quadrado abrigava seis baias com o espaço para a alimentação dos animais no fim das fileiras. Os quartos dos empregados ficavam no andar superior.

Jed tinha uma boa visão do lugar, mas não podia enxergar dentro dos estábulos onde Kagome sempre ficava. Ela não se cansava de acariciar seus cavalos na porta dos estábulos. Se o cavalo fosse dócil, ela se aproximava e chegava a entrar.

— Não se preocupe, Jed — respondeu InuYasha. — Hoje não vim para comer. Até já.

O pátio estava deserto, somente com um empregado limpava os últimos dejetos dos animais. Provas de que eles foram exibidos para os donos.

— Trabalhando duro, Neil — disse InuYasha aproximan­do-se.

O rapaz levantou os olhos com surpresa e alegria no rosto.

— Olá, Sr. Taisho — respondeu Neil, se livrando do lixo rapidamente, para que o querido visitante pudesse passar, sem sujar o traje escuro, que parecia ser caro. Se havia um proprietário de quem Neil gostava quase tanto quanto da Sra. Higurashi, este era o Sr. Taisho. Em primeiro lugar, porque sempre se lembrava do nome dele, caso raro entre aqueles metidos. Ninguém desconfiaria que era um astro famoso da televisão, pelo jeito como agia. Era muito simpático e gentil. É claro que não como a Sra. Higurashi, uma verdadeira dama e generosa também. Toda vez que algum de seus cavalos ganhava um prémio em dinheiro, ela dava um bónus para todos os funcionários.

E não era por causa do dinheiro que todos ali gostavam dela. Era pela maneira como tratava os cavalos. Ela se preocupava mesmo com eles. Até o patrão gostava da Sra. Higurashi. Dava para perceber porque ele conversava com ela. E o patrão não gostava de perder tempo com bate-papo.

— Veio ver seu potro, não é? — perguntou Neil. — A Sra. Higurashi ainda está lá dentro com ele. Acho que ela dormiria naquela baia se o patrão deixasse.

InuYasha decidiu naquele instante que, se existisse essa história de reencarnação, ele desejaria voltar como um dos cavalos de corrida de Kagome.

— Em que baia está o Pretinho? — InuYasha perguntou. Pretinho era o apelido de Fogo de Ébano.

— Número dezoito. A última daquela fileira. Sei que não sou eu quem sabe das coisas, mas se ele correr tão bem quanto está prometendo, os senhores terão um vencedor, com certeza.

— Esperamos que sim, Neil. Mas muita coisa pode acontecer entre uma boa performance em um treino e o disco de chegada.

— É... Isso é verdade. Mas é o que acontece com as corridas de cavalo, não é? É tudo um jogo. É como a vida.

Vários cavalos que debruçavam a cabeça para fora das baias, relincharam para InuYasha no caminho. Fogo de Ébano, não. À primeira vista, a número dezoito parecia vazia, mas os olhos dele se acostumaram à penumbra no interior da baia. O proprietário conseguiu identificar seu potro preto. O animal estava sobre um leito de palha e tinha o flanco acariciado, tratado como se fosse uma criança muito amada.

— Você é um menino tão lindo — sussurrava Kagome, a acariciá-lo de modo ritmado. Seu braço esquerdo abraçava o pescoço do cavalo e sua cabeça repousava sobre a crina espessa e negra. - Bankotsu disse que você está bem, quase pronto para a primeira corrida. _E _disse ainda que vai vencer. Eu falei para ele que você poderia ficar um pouco nervoso, que não deveríamos esperar demais de voce tão cedo. Ele me respondeu que você não possui um pingo de nervo­sismo e ainda me disse que você é um cavalo de corrida nato. Um campeão em potencial. Como eu gostaria que você fosse só meu, querido. Apesar de que acho um terço melhor que nada.

InuYasha não sabia se deveria sentir ciúmes do cavalo ou de Bankotsu. Parecia que ele contara muito mais coisas a Kagome do que para ele ou para qualquer outra pessoa, para dizer a verdade. Seria o relacionamento de Kagome com Bankotsu mais do que um entre treinador e proprietária?

Inesperadamente, a BMW de Kagome estacionada de frente para a porta principal da casa de Bankotsu ganhou um significado perigoso. Talvez não tenha sido a primeira a chegar hoje. Talvez seu carro tenha estado lá a noite inteira...

InuYasha conteve a angústia e tentou examinar a ideia terrível de uma maneira mais racional e sem pânico. Jamais percebera algum sinal de intimidade entre eles. Nunca viu olhares suspeitos ou toques disfarçados. Contudo, se fossem amantes, a quantidade anormal de convesas que evidentemente tinham sobre Fogo de Ébano ganharia uma explicação. Mesmo o mais taciturno dos homens se animava para uma conversinha, quando recos­tado sobre travesseiros.

Imaginar que Kagome poderia dividir a cama com o bonito, de feições bem marcadas, treinador de cavalos, foi como uma apunhalada no coração dele. Apertou os pu­nhos, enterrando as unhas nas palmas das mãos. Amantes hipotéticos, os quais ele antes temia eram muito diferen­tes do que o jogo feito ali, ao vivo. Se o que InuYasha descon­fiava fosse verdade, se explicava o porquê de ela nunca levar um namorado às corridas. Ele ja estaria lá!

Fixou os olhos no modo como ela acariciava e mimava o cavalo, mas seu cérebro não via mais Fogo de Ébano como o felizardo. Era Bankotsu Jackman, nu e excitado, que estava entre os braços dela.

Um tremor violento correu pela espinha de InuYasha.

De repente, o potro sacudiu a cabeça na direção dele, como se desse boas-vindas ao novo visitante. Kagome moveu os olhos no sentido para o qual o animal se virara e os arregalou quando viu quem os visitava.

Por alguns instantes, a compostura parecia tê-la abandonado. Seus gestos mostravam agitação. Ela se dirigia apressadamente para a porta do estábulo, com o cavalo em seus calcanhares.

— Mas o que _você _está _fazendo _aqui? — perguntou aborrecida, enquanto abria a metade inferior da porta e saía da baia. Fechou rapidamente a entrada, antes que o potro a seguisse. — Geralmente, não tem um almoço em família no primeiro domingo do mês?

O tom que ela empregou para falar "família" dava a impressão que ele era da Máfia em vez de filho de um comerciante honesto e trabalhador.

— Olá para você, também. — replicou InuYasha, impres­sionado com a própria frieza interna, apesar do ciúme e da fúria que cresciam dentro dele. — O problema, querida Kagome é que não pude suportar nem mais um dia sem uma dose da sua encantadora companhia — acres­centou num tom de brincadeira, que mascarava a sinceri­dade de suas palavras.

Ela o ignorou totalmente. Concentrou-se em colocar a tranca de volta na porta, antes de levantar seus olhos verdes e frios para ele.

— Nesse caso, por que não esteve nas corridas de ontem?

InuYasha sorriu.

— Quer dizer que percebeu que eu não estava lá. Fico lisonjeado.

— Não fique. Tive uma tarde muito agradável. Apostei em vários vencedores.

— Se é assim, por que está tão azeda hoje? Sente-se sempre assim quando está perto de mim?

InuYasha notava que sua língua parecia fugir, escapar dele, assim como as esperanças de que Kagome aceitasse o con­vite para um programa.

Não que ele fosse convidá-la agora. Não antes de descobrir o que se passava entre ela e Jackman. Nenhum homem gostava de bancar o idiota, nem mesmo um ho­mem tão desesperado quanto ele.

Olhava de cima a baixo o objeto do seu desespero, tentando não demorar na calça apertada e bege que real­çava cada centímetro das pernas longas e esguias. A camiseta branca, igualmente apertada, mostrava mais busto do que ele pensava que ela tivesse. Ou então, ela usava um sutiã forrado de espuma.

Não, não era enchimento, se deu conta em um segundo exame. Nem sutiã havia! O fino algodão branco revelava o contorno de seus mamilos duros e grandes, como balas de revólver.

Talvez estivessem desse jeito pelo frio. O dia ainda não esquentara. Ou talvez por terem passado toda a noite na cama com Bankotsu.

Seu estômago encolheu dolorosamente, quando lhe veio a imagem do outro sugando aqueles mamilos. Não suportava mais. Tinha que sair dali agora mesmo, antes que fizesse ou dissesse alguma coisa da qual poderia se arrepender.

No entanto, não conseguia mover-se.

— Se importaria se eu fizer uma pergunta pessoal? — falou, lutando para não demonstrar o que sentia.

— Deixaria de fazê-la se eu me importasse? — disse ela.

— Não.

— Foi o que pensei.

— Você e Bankotsu são amantes? — exigiu uma resposta com os olhos fixos nos dela.

Não havia dúvidas sobre a expressão de choque em seu rosto. Suas sobrancelhas delicadas arquearam-se mais ainda, seus olhos piscaram e seus lábios, vermelhos de ba­tom, abrira-se ligeiramente.

A recuperação contudo, foi rápida. Restabeleceu em seu rosto, o autocontrole habitual e a expressão de superioridade. Novamente o ignorou por alguns momen­tos e se abaixou para pegar a jaqueta de couro e a bolsa que ele não havia notado no chão, perto da porta do estábulo. O movimento lançou para a frente uma cortina espessa de cabelos macios e castanhos, que esconderam o rosto dela. Quando se endireitou, os cabelos voltaram para o lugar, o que demonstrava a habilidade do cabelei­reiro. Levantando ligeiramente o queixo, ela o encarou de maneira firme e fria.

— Por que pergunta? Alguém lhe disse alguma coisa sobre nós?

— Não, mas a escutei conversando com o Pretinho agora mesmo e você pareceu muito íntima do Bankotsu. Vamos ser claros. É dificílimo arrancar duas palavras dele, mas pelo que vi, ele contou bastante coisa sobre o progresso do cavalo.

— E você chegou à brilhante conclusão de que ele me contou tudo na cama.

— Contou?

— Acho que isso não é da sua conta — disse ela friamente, e se virou para acariciar a cabeça de Pretinho mais uma vez.

— Eu quero que seja da minha conta — replicou ele.

— Por quê? — perguntou ela com indiferença, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para ele. — Em que isso o afeta?

— Não gosto que você durma com Bankotsu — trove­jou ele.

Dessa vez, ela parou de acariciar o cavalo e olhou para ele com uma expressão curiosa.

— Mas por quê?

O que poderia dizer? Não gosto que você durma com nenhum homem. Quero você na minha cama e só nela. Ela riria na sua cara. Seu orgulho não suportaria tanta humilhação.

— Ele é o treinador dos nossos cavalos. — esquivou-se ele — Não gosto da ideia de você receber com exclusi­vidade informações que deveriam ser compartilhadas en­tre todos os sócios.

Ela respondeu com uma gargalhada debochada.

— Típico. Eu devia saber que o motivo só podia ser uma coisa dessas. Para sua informação, _não _estou dormin­do com Bankotsu. Se você tivesse um mínimo de cérebro ou algum poder de observação, saberia que ele e Lisa estão perdidamente apaixonados. Ela está até morando com ele. O único motivo de Bankotsu falar mais comigo do que com você é porque ele sabe que eu gosto de verdade dos meus cavalos. Não estou nas corridas simplesmente por causa do status ou para fazer amizades. Satifeito agora?

Quando ela ia se afastar, ele agarrou seu braço. Ela se enrijeceu e lançou um olhar que teria congelado qualquer homem mais fraco. InuYasha a segurou ainda com mais força.

— Por que você me odeia tanto? — perguntou ele. — O que eu fiz para você?

Ela mirou a mão que apertava seu braço, até ele soltá-la. Aí, ela estremeceu.

InuYasha teve a certeza de que ela jamais sairia com ele, quanto mais ir para a cama. Não por vontade própria. A mulher sentia aversão por ele, por algum motivo ig­norado.

Foi a descoberta mais sofrida da sua vida, pior ainda do que quando ficara sabendo que Kikyou era uma mer­cenária. Muito pior do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse imaginar. Agora, era ele quem tremia, não de maneira visível e sim internamente. Bem lá no fundo.

— Você não quer que eu responda a essas perguntas — falou ela, irritada. — É melhor que não queira. Acre­dite em mim.

— Quero sim — devolveu ele. — Acredite você, em mim.

Seus olhos castanhos se tornaram ainda mais frios, se é que isso era possível.

— Pois muito bem, vou lhe dizer. O motivo de eu detes­tá-lo tanto é que você representa tudo o que eu desprezo no sexo masculino. Você é egoísta, autocentrado e tre­mendamente superficial. Diz que deseja ter uma vida iluminada, mas escolhe sempre as sombras. Faz julga­mentos rápidos sobre as pessoas sem se dar ao trabalho de ir além das aparências. Quando penso em como você quase acabou com o casamento de Miroku...

Seu lábio superior franziu-se de desprezo e InuYasha se intimidou. Muito bem, ele cometera o terrível engano de acusar Sango de ser da mesma laia de Kikyou, uma alpinista social sem coração. As evidências pareciam tão _claras _na época.

— Tudo porque você não consegue ver além da sua própria experiência matrimonial patética — continuou Kagome. — Como eu disse, egoísta e superficial. É claro que a maioria dos homens bonitos possuem essa mesma capa. Você imagina que é irresistível só porque nasceu com um corpo bonito e é muito atraente. Pensa que eu não sei que o seu arrogante nariz italiano levanta de surpresa porque eu não desmaio cada vez que você entra na sala? Ou que fica verdadeiramente aborrecido porque jogo pôquer melhor do que você? Eu poderia ter mais respeito por você, InuYasha Taisho, se pelo menos _uma vez _tivesse mostrado um pingo de sensibilidade. Não, você insiste em continuar exibindo o seu tipo _playboy _superficial, agindo como um menino mimado quando as coisas não são como você quer!

A voz dela se elevara ligeiramente e InuYasha, ao olhar em volta, se sentiu aliviado por ver que Neil não se encontra­va mais à vista.

— Mais patético ainda — prosseguiu Kagome, apesar do embaraço de InuYasha. — Você vai de uma vigarista loura para outra só pelo fato de não ter conseguido o que Miroku conseguiu. Cresça, InuYasha. Construa uma vida e arranje uma garota decente como esposa. _Tenha _a família que você vive afirmando que deseja. Aí, talvez eu possa gostar de você. Não, talvez não — acrescentou, tripudian­do — Gostar é uma coisa que jamais poderei, mas pelo menos terei algum respeito por você.

O discurso estava terminado. E InuYasha, também.

Seu caráter nunca fora arrasado tão brutalmente em toda a sua vida. Nem mesmo Kikyou, em seus momentos mais venenosos, conseguira fazer com que ele se sentisse tão inútil.

Poderia ter revidado, supôs. Poderia ter retalhado o passado de Kagome que não era dos mais perfeitos. Con­tudo, de alguma forma, pensou que aquilo se viraria con­tra ele também. Só Deus sabe por quê. Ninguém o con­venceria de que ela se casara com aquele velho idiota por amor. Mesmo assim, dinheiro talvez não tivesse sido o motivo. A convicção de que ela era uma mercenária po­deria ser outro dos tais julgamentos apressados.

— Eu o preveni — declarou ela, abruptamente.

Ele permanecia parado ali, silencioso e chocado.

— Não me faça sentir culpa por dizer a verdade. Não ouse dizer isso! Eu sei também que você não liga a mínima para o que eu penso. Homens como você não se preocupam com ninguém a não ser com voces mesmos. - Com um movimento repentino e raivoso, ela atirou seus cabelos para trás, passou por ele e se afastou.

Bem, pelo menos ela acha que eu sou bonito, - InuYasha pensou amargamente enquanto observava a partida dela. Ficou claro que ela me repele mais por minha falta de caráter do que por meu corpo musculoso ou o arrogante nariz italiano. Já era alguma coisa, não?

— É, InuYasha... É isso aí — murmurou ele tristemente.

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Afastou-se também. Atravessou o pátio que, graças a Deus, encontrava-se deserto, disse um até logo desolado para Jed no portão e foi diretamente para o carro. Para casa.

oOooOoOO

Aaah, gente, tô adorando as reviews!! mas não estarei respondendo elas agora, pretendo escrever todos os cap e responder ao final...

Vou atualizar sempre o mais rápido possível, mas não deixem de comentar em cada um deles, ok?

bjinhoss


End file.
